craigofthecreekfandomcom-20200223-history
Itch To Explore
"Itch To Explore" is the first episode of Season 1 of [[Craig of the Creek|'Craig of the Creek']] and is the first episode overall. Synopsis Hoping to make their mark on the Creek and become legends, Craig, Kelsey, and J.P. try to make their way to the center of the Creek's Legendary and Dangerous Poison Ivy Grove. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Craig is laying out paper and art supplies, but just as he is starting Bernard and Alexis enter, and kick him out, telling him to leave because they have to work on "AP Lit." After that, Craig tries to work in the living room, but Jessica yells at him saying "time is money," and "you should diversify your portfolio." And after that, Craig tries to work in their gym, but after his dad runs so fast, his work flies away, Craig leaves, prompting him to work at the Creek, where Kelsey is training Mortimer to peck out the brains of her enemies. And Craig finishes working on a map of all the known kid landmarks in the Creek, where Craig talks about each landmark. After that, J.P. points out the big empty spot at the center of the poison ivy grove, and Craig mentions no Creek Kid has ever been there. Seeing his chance to make his mark on the Creek and asks Kit to give him "trash bags, tape, and all the calamine lotion you got." To which she responds, "You got it." After Craig exclaims, "We will be legends," Kelsey thinks, "Legends. Kelsey liked the sound of that. The children of the Creek would sing of their deeds unto the ages." while humming and singing the word legends, to which J.P. responds that the trick to Poison Ivy is not to eat it. After that, Kit comes down with the calamine lotion, and says that going to the poison ivy grove is a bad idea, and when kids come out of the grove, not even their parents recognize them. Once at the grove, Craig looks out at the grove, and says, "18 square backyards of North American Poison Ivy. The only thing between us and a trip to the hospital. Is a thin layer of garbage bag." To which J.P. responds, "My mom says one more trip to the hospital, and I'm cut off." Then, Craig attaches a string to a tree and J.P. to help them find their way back, and exclaims it's time to step into history. Carefully. Then, J.P. gets stuck, and almost risks their mission, because he thought he saw a conch shell. While walking through the ivy, Kelsey is hitting the plants with his sword, Craig contemplates the peace of the place and JP carries the cane. JP gets stuck in a tree and a thorn goes through his suit, so Kelsey repairs it with gray tape. Craig sits on a rock to rest for a while. At that moment, the JP cane catches something, and when JP wants to bring it, the thread is cut. As they do not have cane, Craig mentions that they will have to be guided by emblematic places of the Stream. When they begin to hear noises and see the leaves move, they sit still waiting for a monster to appear. Suddenly, a trunk comes out of the trees and almost hits the children. When they are thrown to the ground, the JP suit breaks and Craig and Kelsey take it out of the ivy to cure it. Kelsey thinks about removing her stomach, but Craig reminds him they have the lotion. To her bad luck, when she opens the bag the lotion is not there and Kelsey notices footprints on the ground. The children notice that something moves between them and the three of them climb a tree, the first branch breaks and they jump to a harder one. Craig apologizes to his friends and decides that he should jump out of the tree and go for help. When Craig jumps, he bounces and falls back into the tree, taking no damage. Then the three jump from the tree and stay jumping on a trampoline, which was the one that bounced Craig. Craig was thinking of a name to mark the trampoline on the map, just when a shirtless boy arrived who was chasing them. The boy reveals that he is immune to ivy, and Kelsey tries to attack him. The child stops her and tells that he stays in the ivy taking advantage of his "power" because nobody in his house pays attention to him. The boy gets the lotion to JP and he passes it all over his body. Craig feels sorry and marks on the map, in the area of poison ivy, "DANGER, KEEP OUT !!". The child thanks him and dinner time is done. Craig, Kelsey and JP jump from the tree and bounce the child, then the child falls and bounces Craig, Kelsey and JP with a lot of power, allowing them to see the landscape of the city. The three fall abruptly in the backyard of a house, Kelsey faints and Craig and JP complain of the pain, ending the episode. Characters Main * Craig * Kelsey * J.P. Minor * Bernard * Alexis * Jessica * Mortimer * Kit (debut) * Duane (debut) * The Scratchless One (debut) * Beth the timekeeper Trivia TBA Video Craig of the Creek Itch to Explore Cartoon Network NEW SHOW! Craig of the Creek Sneak Peek Cartoon Network References es:Ganas de Explorar Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Aired